


Day 12 Desk

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 ways to use, Adorable Marc Anciel, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Marc Anciel Has an Anxiety Disorder, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Spicy, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: 5 ways to use a desk.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Day 12 Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Mal'aj = angel in Yiddish

1\. As a dartboard

The members of the art club are 18 now, on their last year of lycee in Francois Dupont— it was such a luck their school had both college and lycee— though the fact that they are the oldest now doesn’t stop them from being a little more chaotic and enjoy like kids from time to time. 

After years of dealing with artist block they have come up with a nice way to pass over it— or at least deal with it more easily— having fun. Especially if they are through a collective art block. They would transform room 33 in their own laughs house, they have made of everything, paintball war with the old paints, constructing a fort with the canvas, come up with their own cult rituals— some of the other members of the club are still a little afraid of them— and what they are doing right now: Using the desks as dartboards, handkerchiefs soaked in paint are their ammunition. 

Mr. Carracci has seen all of their madness over the years, that’s why when he comes late to the art room and finds all the desks with shooting targets he doesn’t even feel concerned or suprised. 

“Wohooo Marc you got ten points!” Alix cheers as Nathaniel proudly wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Mr. Carracci coughs to get their attention. 

“Oh, Mr. Carracci, what’s up?” Rose asks as she prepares to shoot. The art teacher simply shakes his head fondly, he would miss his ~~children~~ students once they graduate. 

“I got delayed, just want to remind you to clean after you are done” he softly says. 

“Of course Mr. Carracci” Marinette promises as the rest return their focus into the game. 

Nicholas Carracci has seen much through all his years of teaching, though he knows very well that group in particular has something special and he feels happy and lucky for being their teacher. 

➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃

2\. As a dance floor. 

Nathaniel and Marc are having a nice date in their favorite hamburger place when a dance themed akuma attacks. Next thing they know they are on the table, Nathaniel’s right hand on Marc’s hip, the left one holding Marc’s right and… Nathaniel has a rose in his mouth? 

Where the hell he got that from? 

Their clothes are also different. Nathaniel is wearing a fancy tuxedo and Marc an equally fancy and shining dance dress. They dance like they were professionals. Which was impressive taking on account the table is pretty small for dance. 

Soon enough Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day, they return to normal and are able to finish their date, though they have to admit that was funny. 

➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃

3\. As a barricade. 

Is another typical day in Paris, which means that an akuma is attacking. This time the attacks occur at school during club time, this one is from the art club— a boy from first year— a musician. They don’t know why exactly he was akumatized. 

The new villain entered the room and started to shoot energy from their guitar, those energy blasts could either destroy or plant a speaker like things that are reproducing music at insane decibels. Thankfully Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived soon after the akuma. 

Right now most of them are using their desk as barricades to hide and avoid the blasts and the fight in general. Nathaniel knows he should be feeling scared— there is a fucking akuma attacking the room where he is at— but the only thing he can feel is a strong and big worry at seing his boyfriend at the edge of a panic attack. 

Remember the speakers like things that play music at insane decibels? 

Marc hates— or more like is afraid of— loud noises, he avoids noisy places as much as he can— the only reason he didn’t freak out during Adrien’s party was because he managed to calm him down before he could feel too anxious— but right now they don’t have the option to get out, not with the akuma still there. 

Marc is obviously overwhelmed, covering his ears, his breathing getting erratic and tears falling down his tightly closed eyes. Nathaniel knows right now there is not much he can do but he is gonna try nonetheless. He kneels in front of him and puts his hoodie up, sensing the fabric over his head Marc slowly opens his eyes, his sight blurred by tears but he still can see the worried face of his boyfriend, Nathaniel gently puts his hands over his own, he gets closer and his face is inches away from his. 

Nathaniel rubs their noses together— Marc loves eskimo kisses and they help him to feel better— he talks as calm as he can but also loud enough to be heard by the distressed writer. 

“Don’t worry Mal’aj, everything is going to be okay, I’m here” despite his voice being muffled by their hands covering his ears and all the noise of the music he can hear him. Marc sobs loudly and tackles the redhead in a hug, his arms tightly wrapped around Nathaniel’s torso and his face buried on his chest. 

Nathaniel falls from the force of the hug but he doesn’t care, he can feel Marc holding him like a lifesaver and he can hear him crying full force against his chest. He adjusts them, so they can be more comfortable and put his hands on Marc’s ears to muffles as much sound as he can. 

They stay like that until the fight moves outside the room and outside the school. Making sure the coast is clear Nathaniel picks Marc up bridal style and goes out to find the quietest place he can, the writer is still crying and hiding his face in his chest, it hurts Nathaniel to see his shy mal’aj like this. 

He tries the library first and just as he guessed the place is speaker free— there are some other students hiding but he doesn’t pay them any attention— he closes the door and even when the sound is still audible is muffled enough that he could talk at a normal tone and still be heard. 

He goes to the loneliest section of the library and sits down with his boyfriend still cradled in his arms. He strokes his back and whispers soothing and comforting words in his ear. Eventually Marc calms down but they stay there until Ladybug’s cure is casted. Nathaniel walks Marc home and stays with him, deciding that his boyfriend deserves an afternoon of cuddles after that nasty akuma. 

➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃

4\. As weapons. 

A new akuma strikes, this time is a very tricky one and Ladybug was in the need of two heroes, but not just two new holders, she needed a team, a duo that was as dynamic as her and Chat Noir and what better option than the comic duo? 

They were utterly excited at being real heroes. Just as Ladybug though, Pan and Soleil are a team to fear. Together they manage to corner the akuma, Ladybug summons her lucky charm and… is that a fishing rod? 

Ladybug makes a ridiculously complex plan which includes them using a bunch of desks from an office to throw them against the villain. With the super strength the miraculous give them the task becomes easier, is like playing dodgeball… but with desks. 

Soon enough they defeat the akuma, Ladybug casts her cure and the four of them fist bump. Ladybug collects their miraculous and congratulates them for an excellent job. 

This is one of the best days of their lives. 

➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃ ➻❃

5\. To make out. 

Marc’s parents are out of the city for work and Nathaniel’s parents are both at their night shift at the hospital, they would be alone in their homes, that’s why they decided to have a sleepover at the redhead’s house. 

Right now they are working on their comic, though… Nathaniel is having some trouble concentrating. 

Is the middle of the summer meaning the weather is a little hot, that’s why their pajamas are lighter, he is using a plain shirt and shorts and Marc… well this is why he can’t concentrate. He is using a tank top that is a _little_ big for him and shorts that are a _little_ shorter than they need to be, he is not using his choker so his neck is exposed and it looks so tempting. He is showing more of his soft, tanned skin and he can’t help but want to touch and kiss him. 

Knowing he would not be able to make any work done he simply lets his head fall on his desk. Marc turns to see him. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

Nathaniel sighs “I’m fine is just… I can’t concentrate right now” he is honest. Marc smiles softly at him. 

“Is okay, we can keep going tomorrow” he offers and Nathaniel nods, the writer stands up to clean the desk— he always cleans after work— and Nathaniel can’t help but stare at how the tank top almost covers his shorts and how one of the strips slightly falls down his shoulder. 

The writer finishes clearing his side of the desk when he catches Nathaniel staring at him with a look he knows well, _interesting,_ a smirk makes its way into his lips, watching the smirk Nathaniel knows he has been caught, great. 

“Like what you see? That’s why you can’t concentrate?” Marc teases, despite his shyness he has some moments like this when he can be bolder— which his boyfriend finds _hot_ — hearing the tone on his boyfriend’s voice Nathaniel’s face gets red, though he is not complaining, if Marc wants to tease him fine, two can play this game. 

“What makes you think that?” he asks as innocently as he can, Marc’s grin gets bigger. 

“I don’t know, maybe the fact you can’t take your eyes off of me” he says, lifting an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Nathaniel replays shamelessly checking his boyfriend out. 

Marc shrugs, making the strip that had fallen from his shoulder fall more showing a little of his chest, and by the look on his face he did that on purpose, the bastard! “Oh well, in that case I guess you don’t want to make out after all, such a pity because I don’t mind, but if you say so I think we can go to sleep n…” he doesn’t has the chance to finish, next thing he knows he is pinned against the desk, Nathaniel holding both his hands over his head and staring intensely at his eyes. 

“Don’t provoke me, Anciel” he whispers just inches aways from his lips. Marc grins and put his most innocent tone. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” he also stares deeply in the cyan eyes. 

“Shut up!”

“Make me!” Nathaniel grins and leans over the boy under him, his lips almost touching. 

“As you wish” and he passionately kisses his boyfriend. They move their mouth in perfect synchrony, passionate, hot, Nathaniel feels Marc slightly biting his lower lip, he knows what his partner wants and opens his mouth, their tongues meet and stroke each other. 

They keep kissing, feeling the wetness and warmth of the other’s mouth, after some time Nathaniel pulls apart and goes for Marc’s deliciously sensible neck. He kisses, licks and bites the sensitive skin, and he does it slowly knowing very well it will drive the writer crazy. He delights at the cute and sexy sounds that escape Marc’s throat. 

The green eyed boy is melting, especially when Nathaniel gets to his sweet spot, slowing his rate even more, he loves when he does that! 

He moans and shivers under his boyfriend, feeling his shorts get painfully tight. Nathaniel is having the same problem he can _feel_. Maybe he should say something, they are still at the desk after all. 

“M-Maybe we... ahhh… we sh-should… ahhh… move to the-the bed?” he manages to say between moans and sighs. Nathaniel leaves his neck and he feels a little disappointed— even if he was the one who proposed to move to the bed— the artist watches him upside down, thinking, and then a playful smirk appears on his face. 

“Well, I mean, if you feel more comfortable that way we can move but… the art is made on a desk most of the time and you, you are the most beautiful piece of art I’ve seen” he states confident and charming. Marc can feel all the blood flowing to his face and would have hid it in his hands if not for the fact that Nathaniel is still restraining them. 

Stupid Nathaniel and his stupid flamboyant smile. 

Nathaniel leans over his ear, biting his earlobe and making him shiver. “So?” he whispers in his ear, and oh my god! His voice was so deep! 

“Just fuck me already” he all but whines. Nathaniel faces him again with a smug smile on his face that he wants to brush off, then he remembers that he actually likes when Nathaniel gets this bold— also he looks very hot with that smile— so he let it pass. 

Instead of saying something Nathaniel simply kisses him again. They can feel the temperature rise between them and they are very eager to make it hotter. 

You know what happens next… 

**…** **……….**

A little bonus: 

Next day Marc slowly opens his eyes, he can feel Nathaniel's arm around his waist and his breath stroking the back of his neck. He also feels a slight pain on his hips and the memories from the night comes to his mind. They did it on the desk. 

They _did it_ on the damn desk! 

When he looks up and sees the redhead's desk he can't help but blush and squeals internally, argh, he couldn't see desks the same way now! 

He turns to face his still sleeping boyfriend and buries his face on the crook of his neck, maybe after a nap the shame over the idea of making it on a desk would be less. 

Nathaniel for his part smiles a little, he was very awake and watched Marc's adorable little freak out: He tightens his hold around his boyfriend and goes back to sleep, it's still too early.


End file.
